


Honesty isn't the best policy

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad movies, Cuddling, Honesty, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is honesty really the best policy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty isn't the best policy

"This. This movie. It really sucks."  
That was all you could think sitting on the cream colored couch in front of a large T.V. There were so many dumb things about it. Like, who puts time travel in a movie about kung fu? Why were you even watching this? Oh, that's right. You were watching this stupid movie because HE wanted to watch it with you. 

You glance away from the action packed movie, and steal a glance at him. More like, at his leg, because otherwise he'd see you and get upset. You stare at the metallic rings on his silver legs. The pattern on them always looked so interesting. A smile eventually cracked through your mouth. Thinking about him brought you so much joy. Seems like almost yesterday monsters broke out from the underground. Although it was more like a year ago. You're not sure exactly how you met each other, but it probably was at one of his theater shows. He was such a drama queen-well, king. But it made him perfect for theater. You tear yourself away from staring, and focus on the screen. 

Before you know it, the character says his last line, and the credits roll by. You look up and are greeted with a very happy (as he is always) Mettaton. "Well, darling; what did you think?", he asks eagerly, yet not too much, as if to keep aura of cool. Crap, what do you say? If you tell him you liked it, you'd be lying, but if you tell him you hated it, his feelings would be hurt. What should you do? 

Taking the easy way out seems best right now. "It was, uh, good?", you manage to nervously get out. You're no good at lying. You know this. Why do you even try?

Mettaton looks at you dead in the eyes, and frowns. You knew you screwed up at this point. All you could do was wait for what was to come.  
"Darling..." Here it comes. "You know you're not very good at lying, right?" You nod, no wanting to talk and face the flames. "Then admit it. Don't be afraid to tell me the truth." Well, that was a lot better than how you thought it was going to be. You let out a breath of relief, and looked him straight back in the eyes. "That movie sucked. Like, really bad.", you finally say. If the truth is what he wanted, that's what he was going to get. His near death glare turned soft, and a warm smile replaced it. "There we go! That's the honesty I wanted.", he says, looking into your eyes.

You blush a little, you skin turning a little pinkish-red. Turning your head away was the only way you thought you were going to hid this. You were wrong. You hear a little chuckle, then a full on laugh. Next you hear; "You're so cute when you blush." What a jerk. First he makes you sit through this movie, then scolds you, then compliments you. He suddenly grabs you by the side of your arm, pulling you closer to him. Not like it's a bad thing, but a little warning would be appreciated. You feel him brush your hair aside, and give you a soft kiss.  
*Romantic +500*  
Softly he asks, " Do you love me?". You decide to be a little comedian, and answer; "No." He chuckles a little, as he know that wasn't your real answer. He holds you even tighter, but not too tight as to crush you. After all, he was significantly taller then you. "For once, I'm happy to hear you lie." You turn to him, and give him a kiss of your own. "I guess honesty isn't the best policy then?", you ask him. He responds to you after brushing your hair aside again, and looking in your eyes. "Guess not, darling."


End file.
